Vanuku
Vanuku, officially known as the Vanukuian Reich (Vanukuse: Vanukuse Rijk) is a nation in the central part of Majatra. It is bordered to the North by the Feline Homeland of Barmenia, to the South-east by the United States of Jelbania and to the South-west by Federation of Zardugal. It is the eighteenth most populous nation on Terra with a population of 99,699,659, and an area of 639,600 km², resulting in a population density of 155.88 people / km. History of Vanuku *'Main Article:' History of Vanuku The National Corporation of Vanuku was officially founded in 2135 by the Ad Hoc Security Party (formerly the Security Party). The five states as we know them today were formed after the War of Unification. The War of Unification was fought between the Catholic South (Caldonia) and the Oppressive North (Security Party; Vanuku). The war ended in the defeat of the Caldonian Movement, leading to the formation of the Republic of Vanuku under the dictatorial guidance of President Aaron Adams of the Security Party. After years of civil unrest - which eventually lead to the Vanuku civil wars - democratic elections were finally allowed, leading to the formation of some opposing political parties. Finally the Liberal Democrat Party lead by Dr Josiah Bartlet, grandson of Caldonian General Issac Bartlet, toppeled the dictatorial Security Party in the first fully open Presidential election. Upon being elected President, Bartlet gave almost 27 years unbroken srvice. The only exception was the Constitutional crisis of 2159, when President Bartlet took leave of his office when his youngest daughter, Zoe Bartlet, was kidnapped by the Vanuku People's Front (VPF). President Bartlet handed the powers of his office over to his political opposition, House leader, Angelo Morgenstern of the Pragmatist Party. Upon returning to office, President Bartlet oversaw the largest economical expansion in the nation's history, opening up to trade, treaties and the creation of a free market economy. Also during the Bartlet era, the nation received what President Bartlet described as the nation's 'Identrinity' with the creation of the national flag, national anthem, and finally a capital city. President Bartlet retired in 2174. In 2469, President Fujiwara of the Vanuku Corporate Alliance announced hisNew Vanuku for the Future Act which was an attempt to capitalize on the success of private industry within Vanuku by reorganizing government to reflect the corporate structure. The House of Legislators was renamed the Board of Directors, and the Heads of State and Government were merged into one office, the Chief Executive Officer. The constitution was further amended to rename the state, from Union of Vanuku to National Corporation of Vanuku. Nationalists, Classical Liberals, Center Left, Center right, and populist parties united on very little beyond ending the facade of the corporate state and uniting to direct the nation back to the more traditional nation state model. The People's Party of Vanuku was elected to Government in March 2507 followed by electoral victories by the Freeholder and Liberty Parties. In 2514 Alfred Vehlon of the Radical Nationalists was elected CEO and a Nationalists Government was sworn in with the Liberal Democrats making up the Cabinet. In the 2517 CEO race John W. Howard of the LDP was elected CEO and retained the Cabinet until 2520, when he installed a Freeholder-Lib Dem Government, earning him the name ‘Turncoat Howard’ by the Right-Nationalists. Constitutional reform took place and the naming of the National HOS and HOG was changed to President and Speaker, respectively. The National assembly was renamed the Senate. In 2534, the Liberal Democrats fell from power under President Lyman, and the Vanuku Nationalists Party leader Howard Menzies become President. Between 2773 and 2799 the New Democracy established a short-lived monarchy under Sir Charles III which made all think that the royal family Vahamas would reign forever but then Karl Schlaback and his//classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=12231 Nieuwe Kapitalistische Partij] forced the abdication of the monarch and he then forced everyone to speak Vanukuse. The newly liberal ideology was upheld by the Liberaal Democratische Partij van Vanuku until it disbaned in 2975. In January of 3045, the Kalopians overthrew the government in a coup and the reigning Duchy Party took up their cause as their puppet party. The Kalopian rule of Vanuku lasted merely four years, before a group of former Liberaal Democratische Partij members rose to form the Vrijheid en Democratie voor Vanuku (Freedom and Democracy for Vanuku) party. The VDV has enjoyed near unilateral control of the Vanukese politics since August 3049. Government and Politics of Vanuku *'Main Article:' Government of the Vanukuian Reich Vanuku is a Fascist Republic, the legislative branch of the nation is the Reich Council of the Vanukuian Reich a 101 seat legislature which encompasses representatives from all the provinces of Vanuku. The Executive Branch is headed by the Reich Chancellor of the Vanukuian Reich while the Reich President of the Vanukuian Reich is a purely ceremonial role which gives the facade of a Republic. Administrative Divisions *'Main Article:' Administrative Divisions of the Vanukuian Reich *Bomotos *Sovesta *Cha'katura *Vahama *Magellu Political Parties Political Parties in the Vanukuian Reich are suppressed the only legal parties currently are the Fascistische Partij van Vanuku (Fascist Party of Vanuku). Only parties which are far-right wing in nature are allowed in the Reich and are subject to the power of the FPV. Military Culture Economy Demographics Geography Vanuku is situated on the continent of Majatra. To the North it borders Barmenia, with Zardugal and Jelbania to the South. It is the eighth smallest nation of Terra, measuring at approximately 639,600km2. Its population of 944,420,000 people (as at Sept/2035) makes it the fourth most densely population nation, with 1,477 people per km2. By comparison, neighbouring Jelbania has a population density of just 741 people per km2. Category:Nations Category:Vanuku Category:Majatra